


Dad's new wife named 'Greg'

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Mystrade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parentlock, anthea - Freeform, ex-wife, mycrofts kids, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a son and daughter from a previous marriage before he realised he was gay, being as he sees them once a year his fiancé has yet to meet them, it just so happens his six year old son and fifthteen year old daughter are coming over two weeks before the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: finding out
> 
> Pairing: Mycroft/Greg

 

"YOU HAVE A SON AND DAUGHTER!" Greg exclaimed.

"Yes…from a previous marriage before I realised I was gay…" Mycroft said shyly, he knew he should of told Greg sooner…but he never found the right time.

"Why have I never met them?!"

"I only see the once a year-"

"And you're only telling me this now because their coming over aren't they?!" Greg interrupted

"Yes…" he said awkwardly, getting confused when Greg began to calm down.

"Call her"

"What?"

"Call your ex-wife and tell her you want more time with them"

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm hardly going to get to know them in one day am I?"

Mycroft smiled leaning over and kissing Greg softly "I love you"

"Yes, now go call her" Greg grinned.

Mycroft complied picking up his phone off the table and taking a seat next to Greg on the couch and dialling his ex-wife's number.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello sweetie, can you put mummy on?"

Greg raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment dismissing it quickly figure it was his daughter.

"Hello Catherin, how are you?"

"….."

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you, I was wondering if I could have Daniel and Sophia for longer?" he asked biting his lip.

"….."

"Thank you Catherin, and another thing, I'm engaged" he said smiling at Greg.

"…"

"Yes, thank you, I'll pick them up tomorrow" he promised

He hung up and turned to Greg "it's all been sorted, apparently she wants to go away so is a week to long?" he asked nervously.

"That's fine love" Greg smiled.


	2. (Almost) first meeting

The apartment was spotless, the children's rooms were set up and both Mycroft and Greg were Dressed, Mycroft had told Greg he was leaving at two and probably wouldn't be back tile seven.

"Why will it take so long?"

"They live outside London" Mycroft told him while drinking his coffee.

"So why not leave earlier?"

"It only takes an hour to get there, but I have some business to attend to before I collect them"

Mycroft looked down at his watch "actually, best I get going wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting would I?" he got up putting his cup in the sink his cup in the sink kissing his cheek.

"You need a shave" Mycroft told him.

"I'll do it before I leave for work" Greg mumbled still half asleep.

"Love you" Mycroft yelled walking out the door

"Love you too" Greg called back.

* * *

Mycroft's meetings ended early, something about the Russian ambassador having to get back to sort out an argument of some sort.

It was now four o' clock; he had to call Catherine to inform her of his early arrival.

When he got to the house in which he once had lived, he walked calmly, leaving the car parked outside.

He rang the doorbell raising an eyebrow at the loud bang and fumbling at the lock dismissing it when Danial opened the door.

"Papa!" he said happily being the bright **six** years old he always was, his bright auburn hair and his mother's bright green eyes.

He hugged Mycroft tightly and Mycroft picked him up, he had definitely got heavier "hello Danial, where's mummy?" he asked softly.

"Kitchen" he pointed straight ahead.

Mycroft nodded walking in and shutting the front door, he walked into the kitchen "Catherine?" he called.

She came out smiling, when Mycroft had asked for a divorce she wasn't exactly angry, she asked why and Mycroft told her he was gay.

-she sighed and hugged him tightly "have you told your parents? She asked.

"No..." he stammered weakly.

"They'll disown you won't they..."

He sighed sadly and nodded.

"At least Sophia and Danial will have your parents he mumbled.

She had comforted him that night, Sophia had only been eight and Danial was only four months at the time-

"Hello my, how are you?" she asked kissing Mycroft's cheek holding their bags for the weekend.

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sophia! You're father's here!" she called upstairs.

She walked downstairs, her phone in her right hand walking down to greet her father, getting on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Ready?" Mycroft asked them both.

"Yes papa" Danial told him smiling brightly, Sophia nodded her eyes glued to her phone.

"My god, your just like Anthea" he chuckled, she looked up at the mention of Anthea's name.

"Is Anthea here?" she asked looking around.

He raised an eyebrow but dismissed it "no she's not"

She frowned and went back to her phone, Catherine told them to behave and handed Mycroft their bags.

"Papa?" Sophia said as they drove over the motorway.

"Yes darling?" he asked glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Mummy said you were getting married again"

Mycroft almost crashed the car when Sophia said that, trust Catherine to tell her.

"Yes I am" Mycroft confirmed.

"What's her name?" she asked.

It wasn't that Mycroft was ashamed of who he was, he truly wasn't he just never got around to telling them.

" **His** name is Greg"

"His?" Sophia asked confusion clear on her face.

Mycroft looked back at her in the rear view mirror smiling softly at a sleeping Danial before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes, his"

"So…you're gay?" she asked.

"Indeed"

"And we get to meet him today?"

"Yes…" Mycroft said sceptical

"Okay"

Mycroft arrived back

Mycroft arrived back at ten, the traffic had been terrible, and he had called Greg during the many hours of sitting in traffic.

-"I may be later than I thought…" Mycroft muttered rubbing his left temple, the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"how much longer?" Greg asked glancing at the clock, it was only seven thirty.

"Well going by the traffic…an hour or two…"

"Two hours?!"

"Depending on the traffic Gregory…and I'll probably buy them dinner before I come back"

"Ugh…fine, I'll see you later"-

He bought Sophia and Denial dinner and was now bringing them home, Mycroft took Denial aside, telling Sophia to get their bags and wait at the door.

"Now Danial I'm going to introduce you to someone very special to me"

He nodded and followed after his sister, sleepily clinging to her dependently.

Mycroft walked up, opening the door "Gregory?" he called looking around and walking into the living room to see Greg passed out on the couch.

He sighed before going back out to Sophia and Danial "go up to bed, I'll be up to say goodnight in a minute"

"I thought we were getting to meet your friend papa" Danial asked sleepily.

"No, he's asleep you'll meet him tomorrow"

He nodded and walked upstairs followed by Sophia "he's not his friend he's papa's boyfriend" she whispered to her brother.

"Oh…okay" he yawned.

Mycroft walked back into Greg shaking him lightly "Gregory?"

He woke up eventually smiling up at him "Mikey bear, you're home"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Every time I say it?" Greg giggled still half asleep

"Indeed" he smiled and bent down kissing him softly "bed"


	3. Pretty little girl

Greg woke up around twelve and threw his arm over expecting mycroft to be there, his arm hit the mattress with a thud, he groaned looking up at the empty bed, it took him a few seconds to see the note his fiancé had left for him.

' _Gone to the zoo with Daniel, shan't be back till dinner, Sophia didn't wish to go, offer her food and just general be nice, or no sex for a month- myc x'_

Greg huffed slightly "I'm always nice" he mumbled to himself, he got up pulling on one of Mycroft's tops, it was an ACDC top Greg had robbed after the first time they'd slept together, he looked at himself briefly in the mirror, he was wearing grey sweatpants with socks and Mycroft's top.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen stopping in his tracks when he saw a girl with auburn hair from behind, she was sitting where mycroft usually did, he chuckled quietly before speaking "Sophia?"

She jumped slightly in her chair before turning "ah, you must be papa's gentleman friend" she smirked.

"Em well I prefer fiancé, but yes, I'm Greg" he blushed slightly putting his hand out.

She put her phone on the table getting up and stalking towards Greg "so Gregory I have a few questions before I allow you to marry my father"

Greg quickly dropped his hand when he realised she wasn't going to shake it, he scratched the back of his neck "em yeah sure go ahead" he nodded.

"What do you work as?"

"I'm a DI for Scotland yard" he told her.

Sophia walked back over where she had been sitting, but instead sat on the table "and how old are you?"

"forty-nine" he sighed 'god I'm getting old' he thought

"So you're two years older than papa" she looked him over before wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked in confusion.

"I figured out something I rather wish I hadn't" Sophia sighed.

"Oh…what was it…" Greg asked slightly worried.

She wrinkled her nose even more "you top" she almost vomited at the statement, Greg's eyes went wide and he blushed furiously and he looked away "let's not talk about that stuff you know eh I think it would be best if we don't talk about me and your father having sex…" Greg stammered.

Sophia nodded and looked up when the door open, Greg looked at his watch, it couldn't be mycroft so who the hell was it? He listened closely listening to the click of the heels, myc never wore heels well not never just not often…Greg pushed those thoughts away, looking up as anthea walked in.

Sophia instantly fixed her hair and sat up taller, Greg raised an eyebrow at her but soon dismissed it, anthea walked over and handed Sophia two books "hello Miss Holmes, your father said you forgot these"

Sophia nodded taking them "thank you, and please, call me Sophia" Anthea nodded and smiled "how's school?" she asked

"It's fine, rather dull when you have to listen to teachers go on and on about things you already know" she sighed, both Greg and anthea laughed.

"anyway, I'd better get back to work" she smiled "Gregory" she nodded in his direction and left.

Sophia sighed laying back on the counter "what I'd do for a woman like that"

Greg raised an eyebrow at her "your-"

"yes" Sophia intrupted "don't tell my father" she requested sitting up.

Greg nodded "of course, wouldn't dream of it" he walked around looking through a drawer "I was going to order some lunch, do you want any?"

"depends what are you ordering?"

"Chinese?"

"sounds lovely"


	4. Papa's is a giraffe!

Mycroft arrived home sometime in the evening "Gregory" he called walking into the living room to see Sophia and Greg watching doctor who on the couch "yes love?" Greg replied looking up at him before his eyes shifted to the small boy hiding behind Mycroft's long legs.

He smiled slightly getting up and kissing mycroft softly, mycroft kissed him back before gesturing down to his son "this is Daniel, Daniel say hello to Greg"

Daniel came out slightly looking up at Greg with his big green eyes "h-hi"

Greg smiled softly at him bending down to his level "hello, and how old are you?"

"Six"

"Wow, that's big, how was the zoo?" Greg asked him.

"It was great papa showed me the giraffes" he smiled before moving and whispering in Greg's ear "I think papa is a giraffe, he's so tall" Greg chuckled and nodded.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at them "what are you two whispering about?"

Greg smirked "not saying, are you making dinner?"

Mycroft pouted picking Danial up "nope, you are" mycroft stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't be rude or I'll embarrass you in front of your children" Greg warned, mycroft raised an eyebrow "you wouldn't dare"

"oh really? Sophia, Danial did you know your father insists on wearing drag every Halloween?"

Sophia burst out laughing falling off the couch purposely, Danial confusingly looked up at his father "what's drag papa?"

"n-nothing darling" he put down Danial and Greg started running and mycroft ran after him "Gregory Ryan Lestrade! GET BACK HERE!"

Greg chuckled running into Mycroft's gym and hidding in the wardrobe in one of Mycroft's winter coats.

Mycroft stormed in pulling the wardrobe open and taking the coat out "get out of the coat" he rolled his eyes.

"no" Greg smiled.

"get out of the bloody coat" he shook it.

Greg flailed his arms "nooooo"

Mycroft sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "please?"

Greg stepped from it and smiled kissing his husband to be softly, mycroft sighed and Greg wrapped his arms around him, the auburn man put his head down on Greg's shoulder.

"if I didn't love you I'd have you thrown out of the country" he muttered.

Greg chuckled "I know, but you do"

"can you mind Danial tomorrow, I'm getting my suit for the wedding and Sophia wants to come with me"

Greg smiled and kissed him "of course"


End file.
